The present invention relates to safety equipment and more particularly to a poker table drop box cover for use with casino poker tables that include a drop box for receiving and holding chips and/or money; the poker table drop box cover being constructed from a padded material and that is sized and shaped to wrap around the drop box and which is provided with a securing mechanism such as magnets or the like for securing the cover in place in a readily and rapidly removable manner; the cover material includes extra padded areas at the corners and edges thereof that include gel filled or thick rubber strips to provide additional protection to players sitting on either side of the dealer, as well as the dealer him/her self, so that the knees or hands of the players and the dealer are not injured by contacting or bumping against the edges and/or corners of the box.
Casino poker tables incorporate a drop box for holding money which the dealer takes in prior to distributing poker chips to a player. The drop box is constructed from thick heavy metal for securing the money from theft and typically includes sharp corners and edges which can cause injury to the players sitting adjacent to the dealer, as well as the dealer him/her self, when the knees or hands of the player or dealer strike the side of the drop box. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a cover for cushioning the edges and corners of the drop box to prevent injury to the player. In addition, because security purposes, the cover should be removable rapidly and the mechanism for holding the cover in place should be one such as magnets which would allow for the rapid removal of the cover when it is time to empty the drop box.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a poker table drop box cover that is constructed from a padded material and that is sized and shaped to wrap around the drop box and which is provided with a securing mechanism such as magnets or the like for securing the cover in place in a readily and rapidly removable manner; the cover material includes extra padded areas at the corners and edges thereof that include gel filled or thick rubber strips to provide additional protection to players sitting on either side of the dealer, as well as the dealer him/her self, so that the knees or hands of the players and the dealer are not injured by contacting or bumping against the edges and/or corners of the box.
Accordingly, a poker table drop box cover is provided. The poker table drop box cover is constructed from a padded material and that is sized and shaped to wrap around the drop box and which is provided with a securing mechanism such as magnets or the like for securing the cover in place in a readily and rapidly removable manner; the cover material includes extra padded areas at the corners and edges thereof that include gel filled or thick rubber strips to provide additional protection to players sitting on either side of the dealer, as well as the dealer him/her self, so that the knees or hands of the players and the dealer are not injured by contacting or bumping against the edges and/or corners of the box.